


Relativity

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Series: Relativity [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Ron said, "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." Who else but Mycroft?</p><p>John gets to meet one of Mycroft's cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> A slight crossover with Harry Potter. Familiarity with that universe is advised.
> 
> References to canon het.

John sighed as the sleek, black car slid to a halt beside him outside 221B Baker Street. He'd had a long day at the surgery, interrupted by numerous texts from Sherlock complaining about the lack of interesting cases and how bored he was, and John just wanted to get inside and check there were no more bullet holes in the wall. He also had a strong suspicion that if Mycroft went inside with him, there might end up being bullet holes in Mycroft, which would be more than a bit Not Good and more like Catastrophically Bad.

As Mycroft got out of the car, John pasted on a smile and said, "Mycroft."

"John -"

Mycroft seemed to be about to say more but he was interrupted by a woman's voice saying, "Mycroft Holmes!" and John caught the flash of dismay that crossed his face before it was quickly hidden with his usual urbane smile.

"Molly."

John's first thought was of Molly Hooper, but his eyes opened wide at the frankly enjoyable sight of Mycroft Holmes - Mr. Three Piece Suit and Rolled-Up Umbrella himself - being hugged by a short, red-haired woman in a woolly jumper who was most definitely not Molly Hooper.

To Mycroft's credit, his smile remained in place, though John thought it looked a little stiff around the edges.

"It's so nice to see you," 'Molly' said happily, making John think that she couldn't know Mycroft that well at all. Her dark, twinkling gaze fell on John and he found himself smiling at her. "And..." She stopped, obviously waiting for an introduction.

There was a short pause, then Mycroft said, with the air of a man who would rather not, "Molly, this is Doctor John Watson - Sherlock's flatmate."

She looked positively delighted at that, and John found himself being as enthusiastically hugged as Mycroft had been as she exclaimed, "John!"

Mycroft's gaze met his and Mycroft added, "John, this is my second cousin, Mrs. Molly Weasley."

As Molly released him, she started talking again. "We were so happy to hear about Sherlock," she said, making John wonder what exactly they'd heard. "We were so worried about him, weren't we, Mycroft? We even considered asking St. Mungo's if they'd take him in -"

"Molly, could I offer you a lift somewhere?"

It wasn't like Mycroft to interrupt someone like that, and John puzzled over it even as he asked, "St. Mungo's?"

"The hospital, dear." Molly patted his arm as she continued, "Not that it's their area of expertise, of course, but they have dealt with Muggles before -"

"Molly!" Mycroft sounded rather insistent. "I'm sure you must be busy; let me give you a lift - perhaps to Arthur's office?"

"Oh no, thank you, Mycroft; I'm fine. I'm going by flu powder from the Leaky Cauldron. I'd apparate but I'm taking Ginny and Harry's children with me for the weekend."

John frowned, more confused than ever. He was positive he'd never even heard of a St. Mungo's hospital. And flu...powder? He understood all the words - just not used together. Apparate, though, had him completely baffled.

"I do have to be going though. Ron and Hermione are coming for dinner."

John grinned as she hugged Mycroft again, then let his grin widen as Mycroft's eyes narrowed at him over her head.

"You and Sherlock must come for dinner soon - we don't see enough of either of you - and bring John." Mycroft was released and John accepted his second hug happily. "The family will love to meet you, especially Arthur - he's never met a Muggle doctor before."

"I bet he hasn't." John had no idea what a Muggle doctor was but it was worth it to see the annoyed look on Mycroft's face.

"Mycroft can send me an owl to arrange a date. Now, don't forget, Mycroft." She patted Mycroft's arm, apparently not seeing the strained look on his face, then flitted off down the street.

"An owl," John echoed. "Send her an owl."

Mycroft drew himself up to his full height and looked down his nose at John. "Please tell Sherlock I'll be in contact soon."

"I'll do that. I'll also ask him about Muggles, shall I?"

There was a pause, then Mycroft said, "Goodbye, John," got into his car and the car pulled away. If it hadn't been so elegantly done, John would have called it a swift retreat.

John grinned. He didn't know who Molly Weasley was exactly, but she'd certainly brightened his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with podfic available by the wonderful Barmy_Bunk!  
> [Here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1779772)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Relativity by Dimity Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779772) by [barmy_bunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barmy_bunk/pseuds/barmy_bunk)




End file.
